White Day
by Misaitou16
Summary: Un ONE SHOT de esta pareja que me encanta! [RyomaxSakuno] Bueno, Sakuno recibirá una sorpresa para el “White Day”…


**White Day**

Titulo: "White Day"

Autor/a: Misao-Chan16

Anime: The Prince of Tennis

Pareja: Ryoma/Sakuno

Summary: Un ONE SHOT de esta pareja que me encanta! RyomaxSakuno Bueno, Sakuno recibirá una sorpresa para el "White Day"… -/-Mi primer fic!-/

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes de esta serie, ni los derechos ni izquierdos me pertenecen Todos son de su autor T-T (Sniff, Sniff)

Aclaraciones:

_Pensamientos o algo escrito_

Dialogo

(acciones del personaje)

-tiempo y/o lugar-

**White Day**

El "White Day" es una tradición exclusiva de Japón (inventada por ellos). Ya que (a diferencia del occidente) solo las mujeres son las que regalan chocolate en San Valentín, los comercios aprovecharon el eterno sentimiento de obligación reciprocidad de los japoneses para crear un día en que los hombres pudieran devolverles el favor. Así en 1960 una empresa de malvaviscos creó el White Day (de ahí que sea blanco y no "Red Day"), sin embargo no se empezó a volver usual sino hasta mediados de los ´80. La tradición ya se expandió a hacer cualquier tipo de regalos (galletitas, flores, caramelos, chocolate, osito, carteritas) pero todavía sigue quedando la premisa de que si es blanco es mejor. Bueno, no me iré más por las ramas históricas de este día tan importante (N/A: ¬¬U creo que me pase con el resumen de "White Day") Este es un día muy especial y esperado por las chicas, ya que ellas reciben regalos de los chicos que les gustan o mejor aun, pueden recibir un lazo blanco. El lazo blanco es el mejor regalo de todos. Si un chico te da un lazo significa que su amor te pertenecerá para siempre. Bueno, mejor volvamos a la historia….

Por ser el White Day, todos en la escuela tenían trabajos que hacer. Algunos ocuparse del Gourmet, otros la decoración, etc. Cuando Sakuno llegó esta mañana a su pupitre para empezar con su trabajo hacer un disfraz para una obra de teatro que organizaba la escuela encontró una carta escrita a su nombre sobre su pupitre. La abrió y la leyó atentamente lo que decía la carta. Releyó una y otra vez. No lo podía creer! Ryoma? Ryoma Echizen la estaba citando a encontrarse! Esto parecía un sueño! La carta decía así:

"_Me gustaría encontrarme contigo a las 18:30 bajo los árboles de cerezo.  
Ryoma"_

Esto no podía ser real! Pero tenía que calmarse y pensar… Para que Ryoma querría encontrarse con ella? Justo el mismo día que el White Day! Pero… Ella no terminaría su turno recién hasta las 19:00 hs! Tendría que hacer algo. Pero, primero debía concentrarse en su trabajo, a lo mejor tal vez se podía ir antes y poder encontrarse con Ryoma más temprano. Tanto para pensar y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo! Sakuno suspira. Guarda la carta y empieza con su labor de costura

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-Hora del receso-

Sakuno: Tomoka! Aquí! (Tomoka se acerca a Sakuno)

Tomoka: Buenos días Sakuno

Sakuno: Como estas?

Tomoka: Triste…

Sakuno: Por qué? ó.ò

Tomoka: Porque aún no recibí ningún regalo de Ryoma-Kun! Yo! Siendo la presidenta de su Club de Fans debería regalarme algo!

Sakuno: Ya Tomoka, baja la voz (Haciendole señas a su amiga para que deje de gritar tanto porque los que las rodeaban ya las miraban raro)

Tomoka: Perdón! No me di cuenta

-Se escucha el timbre-

Sakuno: Oh, no! Ya se acabo la hora. Bueno, nos vemos después Tomoka!

Tomota: Si, esta bien. Adiós!

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-Mientras en las canchas en Tenis…-

Eiji: Ryoma! Ya terminaste con tu trabajo?

Ryoma: Sí.

Eiji: Bueno, Momo dijo que cuando termines que lo vallas a ver.

Ryoma: Para qué?

Eiji:- No lo sé, simplemente me dijo que te dijera eso

Ryoma: Bueno, esta bien. Donde esta?

Eiji: Momo? Emm, no se, pero creo que ayudaba en lo de escenografía para el acto. Tal vez lo encuentres allí.

Ryoma: Bien, gracias

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Sakuno: (Se tropieza con Tomoka) Oh! Tomoka, perdón! Estas bien?

Tomoka: Sí, no te preocupes. Que hacías corriendo, eh?

Sakuno: Ah! Es que estaba buscando a quien se disfraza de Eliot en el cuento.

Tomoka: Ah, bueno, creo que esta por allá. (Señala hacia unos de los lugares del escenario)

Sakuno: Gracias Tomoka!

Sakuno se dirige hacia donde le dijo Tomoka y ve a Ryoma hablando con Momoshiro y decide esconderse.

Ryoma: Al fin te encuentro, qué era lo que querías?

Momoshiro: Bueno, que si querías ir a tomar algo o jugar un partido.

Ryoma: Mmmmm, no puedo, tengo planes

Momoshiro: Un partido? Hacer tarea? Cena familiar?

Ryoma: No, ninguna

Momoshiro: Ah! Ya sé, vas a salir con una chica! No es cierto? O me equivoco?

Ryoma: (Lo mira fijo) Que te importa…?

Momoshiro: Lo sabia! Es una chica, no? Es linda? Que edad tiene? Como se llama?

Ryoma: Callate (mira hacia otro lado y ve a Sakuno escondida. Se sonroja)

Momoshiro: Ryoma? Pasa algo? Estas…? (mira hacia donde miro Ryoma y ve a una chica que sale corriendo) Ah! Esa es tu novia!

Ryoma: No es mi novia!

Momoshiro: No es la amiga de la chica que te grita en todos lo partidos?

Ryoma: …. (Mantiene silencio. Se da media vuelta y se va)

Momoshiro: Ah! Sakuno, no? Ese es su nombre si no mal recuerdo.

Ryoma lo escucha pero lo ignora.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-18:20-

Ryoma sale de la escuela después de que terminó la obra y se hacia los árboles de cerezo que se encontraban cerca del patio de la escuela. Apoyo la espalda junto a uno de los árboles de los tantos que había y se dedico a esperar.

-18:50-

Mientras Ryoma esperaba empezó a buscar un papel que tenía en su bolsillo, pero encontró un lazo blanco.

Ryoma: _Un lazo blanco? Mmm, que raro, yo no tenia ningún lazo._

Sakuno: Ryoma! Ryoma! (el chico se voltea y la mira fijamente mientras oculta el lazo recién encontrado) Emm, siento mucho… llegar tarde… (se sonroja)

Ryoma se la queda mirando, él en realidad la había citado para avisarle que se ausentaría unas semanas ya que haría un viaje por un torneo de tenis del club Seigaku, pero…

Ryoma: ... _Hoy no es... el White… Day?... Un lazo blanco..._

Sakuno: Ryoma… yo… (se sonroja aun más) yo…

Ryoma: _... Que es... lo que yo siento?..._

Sakuno no se había dado cuenta, pero Ryoma se le había acercado peligrosamente, hasta un punto tal que sus labios rozaron con los de el. Ryoma se dio vuelta y salio corriendo. Sakuno miraba atonita como su príncipe se alejaba mientras miraba con ternura su lazo blanco encontrado rodeando su cuello.

Fin

Ok, quejas, sugerencias, virus, dinero, tomatazos, lo que sea -

Sayounara!


End file.
